


The Six String Quartet of Love

by rhythmfriend



Category: Classical Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmfriend/pseuds/rhythmfriend
Summary: Opposites attract, that seems to hold true even at Vienna High School. But will these two composers be able to love while their fate is uncertain? [Cancelled, sorry folks :(]
Relationships: Mozart/Haydn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Actual semi-serious preface: This was written 100% ironically and my friends and I tried to write this a la style of a 13 year old white girl named Ycaren (Karen with a silent Y and a C). I hope you enjoy whatever the hell this is.

“God damn it!” a creamy voice yelled. “My fucking mohawk got wet from the rain!” The sexy blonde blue eyed european almond milk-skinned teen grunted as he tried to fix his hair, only to suffer as it lost its shape. Luckily he had only taken a couple of steps outside before his mohawk got ruined. He went back inside to get more gel to fix his mohawk.

  
“Volfy sweetie!” a serene, bright voice sang, “did you remember to get your fursuit?”

  
“No, mom!” the creamy teen responded, “You don’t get me! I don’t want to be a furry!”

  
“Honey, it’s a phase, in soon time-” She couldn’t even get the rest of her sentences because the mayonnaise boy yelled back, “No!” before he broke down the door (that already open but he was just that mad and angsty) and left.

  
Soon enough, after stealing a vespa, Wolfy was at school and not excited for his homeroom period. It was his first day of school after all, and he was already ready for summer break.

  
“Alright, class” said Mr. Bach, it’s time for school again! I hope you didn't forget how to read, haha! You fucking idiots!”

  
Mr. Bach: The biggest douchebag of them all. Everyone, even Tsuki-chan, Wolfy’s best friend and the nicest person you’ll ever meet agreed.

  
“Ugh, he’s such…..a mean-spirited person.” Tsuki spoke, with her long blonde hair and blue eyes glistening in the light.  
  
“He’s such a dick.” Wolfy corrected. “I’ve had to deal with Mr. Bach in band class for three years, but now he’s my homeroom teacher? Fucking bullshit.”  
  
“Hey dipshit,” Mr. Bach said, clearly pointing at the mohawk bearing teen, “Dentition with Mr. Beethoven.”

“What?! That’s bullshit!”

  
“Tell that to Mr. Beethoven. I’m sure he’d love to hear what you have to say.”

  
The whole class giggled, and the creamy teen groaned. This was not a good way to start the year.

The day passed as Wolfy ignored everything his teachers had to say. All he could think about was how when he graduates he’s going to go start a band with his buddies. Fuck school, y’know?

It was 6th period, and it was finally the last class.

“Intro to theatre, huh? I’ve never taken a class like this before.” The boy walked into theatre, ready to finish off the day. He’d never actually been in the theatre unless it was to skip class, so it was weird being there with people.

“Hello class, my name is Ms. Mendelssohn. Yes, I know that there’s another Mendelssohn, but that’s my brother. I am Fanny Mendelssohn :).”

She did “:)” spoken. How did she do that. What the fuck.

“I will be your theatre teacher for this year, and by the end of the year you will be able to perform a play! With all of you!”

Wolfy winced at this news. Me? Doing a play? What kind of sick joke is this? He expected to learn about how to act or some shit but a PLAY? This lady’s already crossing the line.

“I won’t be doing this alone, I would like to introduce my wonder TA for the year. Franz, can you head down here?”

“Coming!” a euphonious voice rang from the tech room. Soon enough, a soft faced brown haired teen ran down to the audience. His smile radiated energy and he introduced himself. “My name is Franz! I’m excited to meet all of you :D” how did he verbalize the “:D.” what the fuck

Wolfy’s jaw practically dropped as soon as he saw the coffee haired boy. “Holy shit.” He had never seen anyone as hot as this guy.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Anime Announcer Voice* STAY TUNED TO WOLFY & FRANZ!!!!!! WILL WOLFY FALL IN LOVE. WILL BEETHOVEN GET HIS HEARING BACK? WHO IS TSUKI-CHAN? * Tiny Voice* It says I am Wolfy’s FAN...FRIEND…….. *announcer*ignore her CHECK IN NEXT WEEK AND FIND OUT HOW IT WILL CONTINUE! CONTINUE! CONTINUE!

Don’t forget to rate and review ^^ :)


	2. Chapter 2

It had been several weeks since the beginning of school, and Wolfy was already hating it. He was already failing all 5 of his classes, and all they had done was write cursive and learn lobotomy! “God,” the cocaine colored boy screamed louder than a man getting a vivisection, “i fucking HATE IT HERE. I just want to go home and cause atrocities.” And atrocities he did cause when he wasn’t at school, because the almond-milk skinned teen would go on tumblr dot com and make call out blogs for random people with vague accusations just to see the site implode in its entirely (that's why they had to change it so you couldn't edit posts)

The one thing that made it worth it despite how absolutely atrocious school life was, was going to 6th period everyday and seeing that sexy son of a bitch Franz Haydn. God damn, the way he TA-ed his theatre class sure did make him “gkjlks.grjsrlggrsg” on the inside. And his uwus and owos popped off sis 

Obviously though he would never have the guts to approch him, cause how the fuck would a mohawk bearing emo goth scene kid approch such a soft boy? He wouldn’t. That’s the point. 

“Wolfy!” a familiar theatre teacher voice yelled, “what is shakespeare's name are you doing!”

Wolfy stopped dissociating, and realized that he was in the middle of making his daily protein koolaid drink on the soundboard of the theatre. When he snapped back into reality, he was filled with the energy of a French hornist on crack and then instantly spilled the entire pitcher on the soundboard, effectively destroying it, but making it taste fruit punchy alright. 

“Oh, my, fudgsticals.” ms. mendelssohn effectively lose her fucking mind, and instantly turned into her dark persona, ms. mendarksohn. Her eyes grew red with evil, and her hair turned black, while her clothing became that of a soccer mom who complains about bad customer service at an understaffed macys. 

“Wolfy! What have you done!” she yelled, while cha cha sliding, “you have ruined the soundboard!”

“A-” before he could even speak, she yelled, “detention! And not with mr. beethoven. He wouldn't even bother trying to hear what you have to say.” 

Canned laughter plays in the theatre. Who the fuck is doing that. The soundboard literally broke. 

“You will have to stay after school and help build the set for the upcoming play!!!! Bitch!”

And just like that, in front of the entire class, he had embarrassed himself.

After class, everyone left except for Wolfy. 

“God damn it!” the teen yelled, “why does this keep happening!” 

Tsuki-chan, wolfy best friend, came out to comfort him. “It’s okay wolfy chan! They just dont understand that you like your koolaid made near electronics! That edge of almost dying is a rush, its like when you bathe with a toaster next to you! Thrilling!”

“No one understands me……………….why do i even bother…..AAAAAAA.”

In the midsts of his screaming, franz appeared out of nowhere, mildly concerned.

“Hey, um, are you okay?” he inquired, soft voiced boy inquired. "i heard screaming so I was slightly concerned..."

"oh uh fuck shit fuck uhhh" wolfy stumbled upon his words. god could this day not get any worse. 

"oh he's fine! he was just doing his daily warm ups for singing! he's a singer and he really wants the lead role in the play!!! right wolfy??" tsuki chan winked and sparkles flew around her face. wolfy caught on, and realized caught wind that she was helping him save face.

"r-right!!" wolfy said while brushing his mohawk, "i'm so ready!! haha!!!!" 

franz's face lit up instantly, "you like singing and acting too?? i mean, i would have guessed because you were in intro to theatre, but, wow! someone who gets it you know!" he took a breathe to calm down. jesus, had this guy never seen another theatre kid? he's acting kind of rabid. "your name is wolfy, right?" 

wolfy flinched, shocked that he knew his name. "y-yeah. you know my name?"

"well, duh, it's the most unique name on the roster! plus, it's hard to miss you what that flaming red mohawk."

wolfy didn't really know what to say, and his first instinct was to steal a car and hide from his feelings, but he knew he couldn't run now. he swiftly changed the topic at hand.

"so, aha, aha, what you doin?"

real smooth, wolfgang.

"Oh, me? I'm just here to help work on the set. Not many people get detention, so she usually forcefully asks me to help. Of course, I know you don't have a choice either."

They both laugh. Ah yes, being held against their will to work on a set. The best way to form a new bond.

"alright, well this set isn't going to get worked on by standing around." franz said, "lets get to business!"

wolfy nodded, and began to grab parts to build the set. but he only had one thing on his mind.

Franz knew his name.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Franz and Wolfy had gotten to know each other fairly well through their semi-forced bonding thanks to Ms. Mendarkson. Both of them low key-high key hated it, but for Wolfy, he didn't mind as long as he got to spend more time with Franz. He still wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he knew that deep down he was head over heels for that spicy harpsichordist. god damn the way he made those keys made him drool. his furry genetics would definitely kick in.

After all of their usual building session, Franz left to his locker to get his composition notebook, along with his kirito cosplay from sword art online. There wasn’t any special event, he just really liked dressing up as kirito. As he was packing up, he heard a familiar voice echo throughout the halls.

“Ayyyyyy yo yo whats up homie-g!!” A beach shirt wearing muscular teen growled as he rolled down the hall dawning the hipist of shoes: heelys. It was none other than the myth, the master, the legend, CPE himself, rolling down the halls. 

“Oh, hey CPE!” Franz replied, seemingly unphased by the heely’s wearing man. “Whats up? You seem chattier than usual.” 

CPE unbuttoned his shirt, posed, and then slammed into the lockers (he was still moving on the heelys while doing all of this). He subsequently got up, and then finger-gunned at Franz. “I’ve been breathing asbestos for the last 10 hours so I might have mesothelioma! But that’s besides the point!” He did a whole ass kick flip and then nae naed. “I have an offer for you!”

Franz kind of made a face that said um what the fuck. But he was curious to what CPE had to say. After all he IS his best friend and he fully knows that he’s just like this. 

“What…..is your offer CPE? It better not be edibles cus last time I hallucinated Obama telling me to, and I quote, ‘pewish,’ and I’m not about that life.”

“No, no, no!! Trust me, I got a hard no weed rule right now. Too much asbestos.”

  
What does that even mean.

He continued, “Well, as you know my hardass dad is gonna be out of town. And since he took away my juul collection, I think it’s time for a little bit of revenge, you feel?”   
  


“Are you going to kill your dad?!” Franz yelled, VERY loudly, “I can’t allow that, you realize you can go to jail for a long t-”

“Shhhhhhhhut up. I’m not going to commit murder. And even if I was, I wouldn’t tell you cause you’d instantly give me cover you neandertal.”

“Oh, well, good!” Franz smiled, completely oblivious to the insult.

“...Right, well, I was thinking of throwing a party and absolutely TRASH the house. Have some alcohol, order some Pizza Hut, summon some demons and sacrifice to the pagan god. Y’know, the usual.” CPE paused, and leaned in closer, “and Fraaaanz, I know your little secret~”

The color in Franz’s face practically drained, and he tried to maintain his composure.

“W-What do you mean? Haha, I don’t have any secrets, h-heh…”

“Come on, you didn’t think your best friend would notice you liked that Wolfy guy? Plus your diary is pretty obviously says, and i quote, “my witwle heart goes owo everytime i see him.” 

“You read my diary?!” 

“You’re diary is a wattpad account, don’t act like it’s not public domain dude.”

“...that’s fair.”

“So, if you come, I think I can convince your little cwushy wushy to come so you too can spend more time ;)” 

Franz sighed, “fine……………………………...only for him though. You know I don’t party.”

“Great!” CPE twirled on his heelys, almost falling, “I’ll text you the deets. See you later then?”   
  
“Yeah, see you later!” 

Franz and CPE went their separate ways. And as according to plan, CPE conveniently ran into Wolfy on his way out of school.

“Ayyyy wolfy!! What’s up dude!” The brown-ette lifted his hand for a high five.

“....Do I know you?” The banana haired mohawk boy grimanced. He really hated being approached by random people, and he was tired after a long day of building.

“Oh, right haha! I’m CPE, I’m sure you must have heard about me though. I’m Franz’s best friend, Mr. Bach’s cool kid, you know! Me!!!”

“Oh.” The emo replied unenthusiastically. “What do you want?”

  
“Welllll, I’m having a party over at my place and I was wondering if you wanted to come over. We’re gonna have pizza, linkin park, you know, the usual!”   
  


Wolfy began to turn around and walk away. “Sorry, not interested-”

“Franz is gonna be there~”

And wolfy stopped dead in his tracks. Franz? At a party? That concept felt foreign to him. I mean, he didn’t seem like the party type. This could be a good chance to get closer to him though…..to finally get their uwus and owos together….”

“...........I’ll think about it.” 

“Great! Here’s my phone number if you make up your mind! Take care~”

And just like that he was gone.

“Gee Wolfy-Kun,” Tsuki-chan said-

“JESUS CHRIST WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM?!”

Yeah, for real. She literally just came out of nowhere. 

“O-oh, sorry about that haha. Guess I’m a bit quiet.” Tsuki chan rubbed her neko ears nervously, “Gee Wolfy-Kun, are you going to go to that party?”

“Ugh…..I don’t know. I want to be around Franz, but being around all the preps? God I’d rather die.”

“If you do go, you can always try to get him alone and away from the party for some quality time!”

“...That’s true…” 

  
The two separated and went back home. A couple hours later, Wolfy looked at the phone number he was given by CPE.

Wolfy stared at the message typed out on his phone.

[Wolfy]: hey cpe, it’s me. I’m going. What’s the address?

He really was going to sacrifice his sanity and be around the rich preppy kids just for this guy he doesn’t have the number of. 

Ugh,

Fuck it. 

>Send. 

[CPE]: hey gamer  😎 i’ll send you the address.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will happen next? WILL FRANZ SEE WOLFIE? WILL WOLFIE FLIRT WITH FRANZ? WILL CPE GET THAT GOOD GOOOOOOODDDDD KUSH? WILL TSUKI CHAN ACTUALLY STOP BEING ANNOYING? FIND OUT NEXT WEEK ON FRANZ & HAYDN FANFIC!!!! THE 6 STRING QUARTETS OF LOOOOOOOOVVVVEEEEE? buh-bye

  
  



End file.
